The present invention relates to a trash incinerating over which has a combustion chamber within a mantle, the chamber being bordered at the bottom by a grating and at the top by a lid which may be swung open, whereby the combustion chamber has a flow connection with an air delivery system as well as with an exhaust gas system.
The disposal of trash in smaller industrial firms, in small communities, on individual frame, mountain hotels, and the like poses special problems, since an expensive trash incineration installation such as is provided in large municipal regions is naturally out of the question there.
Appropriate attempts to downscale such known large installations to the required small conditions necessary failed, since the principle of combustion used therein was no longer effective for the smaller trash quantity. Also, for such down-scaled installations the operating costs per metric ton or per resident per year were significantly greater than for large installations.
While the known large installations as well as the down-scaled reproductions rely essentially on the principle of continuous trash supply into the oven onto a combustion grating, by which the combustion always proceeds from the bottom to the top in a so-called bottom combustion, it has already been suggested that for small installations there be used boiler-shaped ovens which are intermittently supplied from above, then closed for a combustion cycle, and in which the combustion likewise proceeds by a bottom combustion.
Aside from their high construction costs and operating costs, such small trash incinerating ovens also do not satisfy the present environmental protection requirements.